Coffee CHANSOO
by dyossi
Summary: Kyungsoo membenci kopi, namun ia menikmati wanginya. "Kopi itu seperti sebuah kepahitan yang kau benci tapi yang kau nikmati pula keberadaannya." - Do Kyungsoo. CHANSOO ; fuckboy!Chanyeol ; mentioned straight!Chanyeol ; bxb ; DLDR ; amateur writer
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE – COFFEE**

 **Disclaimer: ide, plot cerita sepenuhnya milik saya. Casts milik Tuhan YME. Jika ada kesamaan dalam plot, ide, judul, dsb itu merupakan kesamaan yang tidak disengaja.**

 **COFFEE**

 **dyossi**

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, alisnya tertaut, dan matanya menatap sebuah ponsel yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat kau hubungi ayahmu," ujar sahabatnya sedikit tak sabar.

Anak laki-laki berpostur mungil dengan tubuh yang lumayan berisi tersebut menatap ponsel tersebut ragu sebelum akhirnya mengambil benda pintar berwarna hitam tersebut dan mulai memencet nomor nomor. Nomor ayahnya.

 _Beep beep beep_

"Ia tidak menjawab," ucapnya sambil memutuskan sambungan. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan dari kilat mata bulatnya.

Sahabatnya mengambil ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum ia menggandeng tangan laki-laki mungil yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak yakin atas ide sahabatnya ini.

"Jongdae," ucapnya sedikit bergetar karena dinginnya malam. "Kau yakin ayahku akan mengijinkanku keluar? Ini sudah jam tujuh malam dan –"

"– Oh, diamlah!" Jongdae, sahabatnya itu, memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayahmu _pernah_ muda, Kyungsoo. Ia pasti mengerti."

Kyungsoo, lelaki kecil itu, terdiam. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk menerima ajakan Jongdae keluar pada malam Minggu. Kyungsoo ingin bebas sejenak. Namun pemuda itu anak laki-laki yang patuh. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki yang pemberontak, Kyungsoo adalah anak baik-baik. Sangat sopan dalam tutur bahasa dan bicara. Namun juga sangat naïf.

"Menurutku, tidakkah seharusnya aku meminta izin ayahku dulu sebelum keluar meninggalkan rumah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit cemas dengan tanggapan ayahnya setelah ayahnya tahu bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu pergi keluar rumah tanpa seizinnya.

Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kafe yang memang cukup terkenal untuk sekedar _ngopi-ngopi_ dan berbasa-basi. Seketika aroma kopi menguap, memasuki lubang hidung Kyungsoo, menggelitik setiap saraf-saraf olfaktori dalam hidungnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan menikmati.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Kau menikmatinya."

"Aku selalu suka dengan wangi kopi, Jongdae," bibir Kyungsoo menarik sebuah simpul untuk membentuk senyuman.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukai kopi," alis sahabatnya naik sebelah dan tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan mengangguk. Jongdae mengeluarkan suatu fakta yang benar. Kyungsoo membenci kopi. Ia membenci rasa kopi yang sangat pahit saat cairan itu menyentuh indra-indra perasa pada lidahnya. Rasanya seperti menelan kepahitan yang kau punya terhadap seseorang yang kau benci.

Kyungsoo membenci kopi, namun ia menikmati wanginya. Dia mengatakan bahwa kopi itu seperti sebuah kepahitan yang kau benci tapi yang kau nikmati pula keberadaannya.

"Nah, perkenalkan!" Seru Jongdae saat mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus yang dipesan untuk beberapa orang. "Ini sahabatku yang sering kuceritakan pada kalian. Namanya Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo, selayaknya putra dengan didikan sopan santun terbaik, menunduk sopan dan memasang senyum manisnya saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata bulatnya memindai satu per satu teman-teman Jongdae yang sedang duduk pada sofa-sofa yang tertata melingkari sebuah meja bundar beralaskan gelas-gelas yang berisi beraneka macam kopi pesanan mereka.

Baru saja kedua sejoli itu akan mengambil tempat untuk duduk, pintu yang mereka masuki tadi tiba-tiba terbuka cukup keras, menampilkan sesosok pria berpostur tegap dengan tinggi menjulang. Pria itu secara tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Kyungsoo saat masuk, membuat pemuda kecil itu terdorong sedikit ke depan.

Kyungsoo dengan segera berpegang pada sofa di depannya agar tidak jatuh, namun ia merasa bukan hanya sofa yang merupakan topangannya pada saat itu.

Karena sebuah lengan kekar juga ikut melingkar pada pinggangnya.

 **Damn apa ini:') Maaf ya gaaiiss aku lagi galau gitu dee HAHAHA jadi aku buat fict CHANSOO gitu gajelas hehe. Anyway ini baru awal banget sih jadi review yaaa mau lanjut apa ngga. HEHE**

 **Dan aku masih amateur banget sooo im so sorry kalo freak bgt hehe**

 **dyossi**


	2. Chapter 1

**COFFEE – CHAPTER 1**

 **dyossi**

* * *

Kaki kecilnya berlari menembus tumpukan salju yang hamper menenggelamkan sepatu _boots_ nya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kelelahan dan kekurangan akan oksigen. Kyungsoo berlari kencang. Ia tidak boleh terlambat. Malam ini malam natal dan ia berencana menghabiskan malam penuh kehangatan akan cinta kasih tersebut di kafe dekat rumahnya.

Ya, kafe itu. Kafe tempat dimana Kyungsoo melihatnya pertama kali. Seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, pipi merona, dan mata yang tak bisa menatap ke arah lain selain orang itu. Si tampan, Park Chanyeol.

Sembari terus berlari, ia kembali memutar ulang peristiwa itu di kepalanya. Satu butir mutiara indah yang terus melekat dan bersinar di kepalanya, membuatnya mengingat-ingat kembali akan keberadaan pria itu.

" _Nah, perkenalkan!" Seru Jongdae saat mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus yang dipesan untuk beberapa orang. "Ini sahabatku yang sering kuceritakan pada kalian. Namanya Kyungsoo."_

 _Kyungsoo, selayaknya putra dengan didikan sopan santun terbaik, menunduk sopan dan memasang senyum manisnya saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata bulatnya memindai satu per satu teman-teman Jongdae yang sedang duduk pada sofa-sofa yang tertata melingkari sebuah meja bundar beralaskan gelas-gelas yang berisi beraneka macam kopi pesanan mereka._

 _Baru saja kedua sejoli itu akan mengambil tempat untuk duduk, pintu yang mereka masuki tadi tiba-tiba terbuka cukup keras, menampilkan sesosok pria berpostur tegap dengan tinggi menjulang. Pria itu secara tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Kyungsoo saat masuk, membuat pemuda kecil itu terdorong sedikit ke depan._

 _Kyungsoo dengan segera berpegang pada sofa di depannya agar tidak jatuh, namun ia merasa bukan hanya sofa yang merupakan topangannya pada saat itu._

 _Karena sebuah lengan kekar juga ikut melingkar pada pinggangnya._

 _Kyungsoo mendongak dan seketika itu juga ia menyesal. Kedua bola matanya terpaku pada setiap piksel yang terukir pada wajah pria yang menopang tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya yang dalam dan tajam, hidung bangirnya, serta bibirnya yang cukup tebal itu membuat Kyungsoo terpana._

" _Sudah puas memandangi wajahku?"_

 _Bagai disambar petir, Kyungsoo berjengit. Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk sopan, meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih. Bisa ia rasakan semburat merah mengalir ke utara, menuju pipi gembilnya. Pria di hadapannya tertawa. Tawa yang dalam dan menyenangkan._

" _Chanyeol," ucapnya. "Park Chanyeol."_

 _Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata lirih, "D-Do Kyungsoo."_

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman, sangat dekat. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu di akhir pekan karena saat itu Kyungsoo sedang berfokus pada ujian masuk kuliahnya dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang cukup menumpuk. Mereka selalu pergi berdua, hanya berdua dan tak ada pengganggu lain. Tak jarang mereka dikira sepasang kekasih oleh beberapa orang.

'Aku harap,' batin Kyungsoo pahit dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo menambahkan kecepatan pada kakinya saat ia melihat kafe tersebut. Ia tersenyum sumringah, bahagia, dan tidak sabar. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sempat terpisah lama. Chanyeol saat itu sedang dalam proses mencari kerja dan ia ingin fokus berkarir dahulu. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri, _the kind of social-butterfly-yet-also-a-smartass_ , memutuskan untuk memusatkan seluruh dunianya pada kuliahnya. Si pendek berotak encer itu memilih fakultas manajemen.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kafe itu. Bibirnya melengkung, menyunggingkan senyum halus saat matanya melihat ornament-ornamen malaikat dan bintang yang dipajang di pintu kafe tersebut. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafasnya dalam.

'Sudah tiga tahun,' batinnya.

'Semoga kau masih mengingatku.'

Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu dengan tempelan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'RESERVED: KIM JUNMYEON'. Ia tersenyum membaca nama salah seorang teman Jongdae, yang juga menjadi teman baiknya sekarang. Laki-laki itu langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut tanpa ragu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Selamat mala–" Perkataan Kyungsoo terputus, senyumnya memudar.

Kedua matanya membelalak, menemukan sepasang pria dan wanita tengah bercumbu di atas sofa. Sang wanita sedang duduk di paha sang pria, pakaiannya sudah berantakan, dan tali bra-nya melorot dari pundaknya.

Si pria langsung mendorong tubuh teman mainnya, membuat si wanita meringis saat punggungnya menyentuh sofa dengan cukup keras. Pria itu membenarkan letak kemejanya sedikit sebelum ia bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya, menghadap si pemuda kecil yang masih syok akan penglihatannya.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat pria itu berbalik ke arahnya. Matanya semakin melebar tak percaya. Ia menggigit lidahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan teriakan amarah yang memuncak dalam hatinya. Sekilas pandangannya terlihat kabur sebelum ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha mengusir air mata yang akan tumpah sewaktu-waktu.

"Do Kyungsoo," senyum orang itu. "Kita bertemu lagi."

'Oh, Tuhan,' batin Kyungsoo. 'Senyumnya…'

Kyungsoo berusaha menapakkan kakinya dengan benar pada lantai kayu di bawahnya karena ia merasa kakinya sekarang seperti jeli, tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang beban dalam dirinya saat ini.

Pemuda kecil itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis sebelum mengangguk,

"Park Chanyeol."

* * *

 **HAHAHHA apaan sii gajelas bgtt. Maaf ya gaais : ((( aku amat sangat tidak berkompeten dalam hal ini because im so new ok. Kritik dan saran yg membangun bakal aku terima dengan senang hati yeyy. Anyway gimana sih format penulisan yg rapih because kok aku nulisnya berantakan ya hmm THANKS**

 **-Dyossi-**


	3. Chapter 2

**COFFEE – CHAPTER 2**

 **Dyossi**

* * *

" _Do Kyungsoo," senyum orang itu. "Kita bertemu lagi."_

' _Oh, Tuhan,' batin Kyungsoo. 'Senyumnya…'_

 _Kyungsoo berusaha menapakkan kakinya dengan benar pada lantai kayu di bawahnya karena ia merasa kakinya sekarang seperti jeli, tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang beban dalam dirinya saat ini._

 _Pemuda kecil itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis sebelum mengangguk,_

" _Park Chanyeol."_

* * *

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu," Chanyeol menyeringai sembari merangkulkan lengannya pada leher putih Kyungsoo. Satu titik pada lengan kekar pria itu yang tidak terbalut kemeja tidak sengaja mengenai bagian belakang kulit lembut pemuda kecil tersebut, membuat darahnya berdesir.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelahnya dengan kaki mereka saling berdampingan. Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menarik kakinya, berusaha untuk terlihat baik dan nyaman.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memainkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah dipangkas pendek, memperlihatkan leher mulusnya.

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyuman lebar untuk pria menawan tersebut sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya, sedikit kaku dari biasanya. "Yah, kau tahu. Mendekati ujian akhir sebenarnya agak sibuk. Tapi, ini malam natal dan aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama teman-temanku."

 _Dan kau terutama_ , batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum ia menatap si perempuan yang sedari tadi memainkan ponsel pintarnya, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal baru dua menit yang lalu si pria bermata bulat itu memergokinya bercumbu dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku lupa mengenalkanmu padanya," ucap Chanyeol, mengedarkan satu tangannya pada si perempuan yang kini sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

 _Tidak! Kumohon_ , elu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo perlahan menatap dua mata kecil nan indah yang sedang menatapnya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, Kyungsoo mengakui. Rambut hitam legam yang panjang, badan yang sangat sempurna untuk seorang wanita, dan senyum yang ramah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat imut.

"Kang Seulgi," perempuan itu membungkuk di tempat duduknya. Rambutnya seketika jatuh dari sanggahan telinga mungilnya. Indah.

"Do Kyungsoo," ucap pemuda kecil yang sekarang masih mengagumi kecantikan Kang Seulgi.

 _Wajar jika Chanyeol menyukainya. Maksudku, lihatlah tubuh itu! Tubuh seksinya dibalut dengan mini dress hitam yang seksi! Dengan lipstick merah pada bibirnya, oh venus!_

Kyungsoo menggigit pipi dalamnya, getir. Pemuda itu kemudian berdeham dan menatap kedua insan tersebut bergantian sebelum mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan penting, seakan-akan itu menentukan hidup dan matinya.

"Seulgi pacarmu?"

Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul pada pipi tembam gadis itu, membuat hati Kyungsoo semakin mantap berspekulasi bahwa mereka benar-benar merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pekikan tertahan dari arah pintu ruangan mereka. Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang wanita bertubuh langsing dengan wajah bak Dewi Aphrodite sedang menatap Seulgi tajam sebelum akhirnya kedua mata jernihnya melembut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja.

Perempuan itu mendekat ke arah mereka dan kemudian menempatkan dirinya di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kakinya menyilang, satu kakinya sengaja ia taruh di atas kaki si pria tampan. Tangannya meraba dada Chanyeol dan kemudian ia mencium pria itu di pipi.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol kemudian melingkar di pinggang ramping wanita itu sebelum terkekeh, "Irene."

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Pemuda kecil itu kemudian mundur menjauh dari pasangan tersebut, seakan member mereka jarak.

Seulgi, perempuan cantik yang satunya, menggeram kesal sebelum kemudian ia merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan menumpukan satu kaki jenjangnya pada paha pria itu, lututnya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh satu titik sensitif di balik celana Chanyeol.

Kedua wanita itu berebut untuk mendapat perhatian Chanyeol. Satu dari mereka berusaha untuk menanamkan _kiss marks_ pada leher pria itu dan satunya lagi sedang memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada pipi lelaki tersebut.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya perih menahan lautan air asin yang sudah menguasai penglihatannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat pada jaket tebalnya, menumpahkan segala emosi pada jaket tak bersalah itu.

Rasanya seperti gravitasi sekarang sudah berpindah pusat, menuju satu titik di tubuhmu. Di perut sebelah kirimu dimana lambungmu sedang memberontak memaksakan dirimu untuk mengatup bibirmu rapat agar erupsi makanan-makanan di perutmu tidak terjadi.

Do Kyungsoo berlari kencang dari ruangan itu, mengacuhkan sebuah panggilan dari bibir orang brengsek yang sialnya selalu mengisi hati kecilnya yang polos dan tulus.

Do Kyungsoo berlari. Kabur. Menembus dinginnya malam dan mengacuhkan teriakan mengganggu dari orang-orang saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak mereka.

Do Kyungsoo berlari. Meninggalkan pujaan hatinya yang membuat hati pemuda itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Do Kyungsoo berlari.

* * *

 **HAHAHA WAT IS DIS im so sorry gais anyway makasih buat kalian yg udah review omg thanksss. Dan maaf update lama because sekolah dan pls kalo ada typo maaf yaa karena aku males banget mau re-read my own trash HAHA**

 **Dyossi**


End file.
